The invention relates generally to portable image capture devices, and more particularly to controlling and managing data captured by portable image capture devices, computer programs and methods therefor.
Digital still cameras and digital video recorders are known generally, and have revolutionized the acquisition, storage, display, processing and distribution of image data. These devices capture still or moving image data focused onto a light detector, for example a charge-coupled device, and generate corresponding digital image files, which are stored on a data storage medium thereof. The image files are generally viewable as images on a display of the device and are transferrable to a computer for subsequent storage, display, processing and distribution.
The KODAK DIGITAL SCIENCE DC260 digital still camera, for example, generates and stores digital image files corresponding to image data captured thereby in a removable memory storage device thereof known as a flash memory card.
The image files may be viewed on a liquid crystal display of the camera, and may be transferred to other cameras and to data processing systems by an RS-232 or USB serial cable, or by an infrared transceiver, or by removing the flash memory card and inserting it into a compatible memory card adapter on another device or system.
Many portable image capture devices operate on a programmable software operating system that may also run application programs. In the past, these operating systems were largely proprietary, but more recently there has been a trend toward standardized, non-proprietary operating systems in portable image capture devices. The KODAK DC260 camera, for example, operates on an industry standard DIGITA operating system, which is programmable to control various camera settings like image resolution, and to select different modes of camera operation, for example capture or review or connect modes. The DIGITA operating system and other standard operating systems may also be used on other portable still or moving image capture devices, including digital video capture devices.
The KODAK DC260 camera also executes application programs, and more particularly DIGITA-compatible script files downloaded onto the camera. The script files also may be used to configure camera settings, and to prompt the user, via visual display prompts, to perform certain actions, for example to capture pre-specified image data. The FLASHPOINT DIGITA Script Guide, Digita Operating Environment Version 1.0, dated 17 Jun. 1998, for example, discloses an exemplary script entitled “Guided Capture” executable on the KODAK DC260 camera that displays visual prompts for the capture of a sequence of pre-specified pictures.
The DIGITA-compatible script files executable on the KODAK DC260 camera are created by a DIGITA script development program or a text editor program on a general purpose computer and then down-loaded or otherwise transferred to the digital camera by the serial cable or transceiver or flash memory card, as discussed generally above. See also, International Publication No. WO 97/30375, published 21 Aug. 1997, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Configuring a Camera Through External Means”, which discloses generally the transfer of application programs and data base information from a computer to digital and film based cameras for configuring the operating system and operational parameters thereof and for identifying image data captured thereby.
It is known generally to add watermark or label information, including time and date information, to image data captured by still and video cameras. This information is generally overlaid on the image or on a perimeter thereabout for viewing with the image. The KODAK DC260 camera, for example, includes a watermark feature that permits the addition of time, date, logos and user defined textual information to images captured thereby. In the KODAK DC260 camera, the watermark data is stored as part of the corresponding image data file and is integrated, or associated, therewith during image capture for viewing with the image. When the watermark feature is enabled on the KODAK DC260 camera, the selected watermark is associated with each image captured, until the watermark feature is disabled. The selected watermark must also be changed prior to capturing each image if a different watermark is desired for different images, for example to provide descriptive text that uniquely identifies each image.
It is also known generally to store audio data in association with image data captured by portable image capture devices. This feature is inherent in most video devices. In the KODAK DC260 camera, sound clips may be recorded after the image data is captured, and then attached to the corresponding image file after the image file is stored in memory. See also, International Publication No. WO 98/17059, published 23 Apr. 1998, entitled “A Method and System For Adding Sound To Image In A Digital Camera”.
Digital image data files have standardized formats and permit saving non-image data in user definable attribute storage portions thereof, as is known generally. Still images image file formats include for example the EXIF, SPIFF, TIFF and JPEG formats, and video image file formats include for example the MPEG format. Thus user defined non-image data and other data related to image files may be saved in portions of the image file specifically designated therefor.
International Publication No. WO 97/26757 published 24 Jul. 1997 entitled “Electronic Digital Camera with Image Identification”, International Publication No. WO 98/30375, published 21 Aug. 1997, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Configuring a Camera Through External Means”, and International Publication No. WO 98/18258, published 30 Apr. 1998, entitled “System and Method for Correlating Processing Data and Image Data Within A Digital Camera Device”, among others, disclose generally the storage of user defined image identification data in association with images captured by digital and film base cameras.
International Publication No. WO 97/30375 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Configuring a Camera Through External Means” discloses identifying image data stored on the camera with data base information transferred thereto from a computer, as discussed generally above.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of portable image capture devices, computer programs and methods therefor, and combinations thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide novel portable image capture devices, computer programs and methods therefor, and combinations thereof that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel computer programs and methods for controlling the capture and management of image data in portable image capture devices, and combinations thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel portable image capture devices, computer programs and methods therefor, and combinations thereof for improving the processing of image data captured thereby and especially upon transfer of the captured data to a data processing system.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel device computer programs for portable image capture devices and methods therefor for associating data processing attributes with image files generated for image data captured by the portable image capture device.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel device computer programs for portable image capture devices and methods therefor that allow an operator of the device to selectively associate data processing attributes with image files generated for image data captured by the portable image capture device.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel device computer programs for portable image capture devices and methods therefor that automatically associate data processing attributes with image files generated for image data captured by the portable image capture device.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel device computer programs for portable image capture devices and methods therefor for associating data processing attributes related to prompts for pre-defined image data with corresponding image files generated in response to the prompts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel system computer programs and methods therefor for generating device programs transferrable to portable image capture devices.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel system computer programs and methods therefor for generating data processing attribute data and prompt data transferrable to portable image capture devices.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.